The Vampire's Wife
by CristinaLee
Summary: Eric Northman is the husband of a Vampire Coven Elder and only Hybrid in the world, Luna Corvinus. Will the enemies and unpredictable nature of Luna being a Hybrid destroy their marriage? Eric Northman/OFC. Underworld/True Blood Cross. Alexander Skarsgard
1. Fangtasia

Eric watched his wife walk around the floor of Fangtasia, passing by patrons like a ship in the mist, elegant and mysterious, powerful, wise and totally immortal. He smiled watching her lean on the bar, ass out and slightly to the side, licking his lips he sat up in his throne, getting hard instantly. Eric knew she was playing with him. Luna Northman was the best Vampire, Eric knew. Not counting his Maker, Godric. She was older than him, older than Godric even. But she looked no older than a 17 year old girl, sweet and innocent, shy and quiet, drop dead beautiful and full of smarts and wisdom. All that until those Fangs come out, she gets a hold of you and drinks you dry without a single concern..._well_ maybe without a concern a few hundred, more a 1,000, years ago. Now the 3,600 year old was mellow and more human than anything else. She rarely fed and when she dis it was only a small amount from Eric. Constantly worried about human welfare and treatment not only from Vampires, but by other humans as well. Most Vampires would have said that she'd gotten horribly soft in her age, but Eric knew better than that. Luna was realizing that all her animalistic ways were wrong, no matter how blood thirsty she was.

The Viking shifted, a scowl on his face watching a human walk up to Luna and start touching her. That was the no-no in Eric Northman's book. You Do Not touch his wife by any means. He tapped deep into their bond as the guy continued to touch her and they talked.

Luna looked and felt totally calm as the guy, David he said his name was, came up to her and started talking and rubbing her back. She became aware of Eric's anger and slight jealousy, but she ignored it slightly and continued to talk with the human. He wasn't pushing any of her boundaries, only Eric's. Though she knew that as his wife she should listen to her husband's upset with another man touching her in such ways. But after hundreds of years of being use to it, it was a hard habit to break out of. Plus she was still getting use to the married life with Eric, they'd only been married less than 7months. She also knew that Eric still strictly believed in his Viking marriage traditions. In those traditions no one was to see a man's wife naked or to touch them in a sexual manner early into the marriage. It's only permitted with the agreement of the wife and husband after two years of marriage and David was definitely touching her sexually.

"So, what's a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this?" David asked, running his fingertips up and down her spine.

"Very sweet of you, David. But I'm nowhere near _young_." Luna replied in a quiet voice.

David laughed lightly, blushing and looking down at the bar top. "Oh, you can't be that old, sweetie."

Luna rolled her eyes playfully at him and looked back at Eric. _Boy, is he pissed._ She giggled to herself. She made kissy lips at him and winked. Eric narrowed his eyes at her and looked away from her. Luna smiled with amusement and turned back to David.

"You know him?" he asked, when they made eye contact again.

"Sorta." Luna lied to him. David nodded, leaning in and giving Luna a quick kiss on the lips. She narrowed her eyes at him, then smiled taking his hand and leading him out of Fangtasia. Luna led him to the side of the building were it was dark and quiet. David got really excited as she pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck and undoing his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. David groaned looking up at the half moon.

"Yes, baby. Take me." he moaned.

Luna smiled as he looked back at her, her fangs clicked out. "As you wish..._baby_." she mocked, sinking her fangs into his jugular. Luna moaned into his neck with lust as his sweet and warm blood erupted into her mouth and she gulped it down her throat. His collarbone broke under the pressure of her hands pressing to them. He started to scream, but in a flash, Luna's hand was over his mouth, shutting him up. When she finished him off, she let him drop to the ground, stumbling back and dazed like she was drunk. Her mind rushed and panicked over what she had just done for the first time in 700 years, she'd actually killed the person she fed from.

Sensing her panic, Eric was by her side instantly. He looked to the dead body, slumped against the brick wall of Fangtasia, thin lines of blood trickling down his neck from two identical fang marks. Eric looked slowly back at Luna, his mouth open slightly and shock all over his face. He couldn't believe that she did it, she actually killed the guy.

"Luna." he whispered, reaching out touch her check, but she stepped away, almost tripping. Fear and Panic trembling her dainty body and bottom lip as she stared wide eyed at David's body. "Shh." Eric tried hushing her as bloody tears fell from her metallic silver eyes. "No, Luna. It's alright." he tried to comfort her, but before he could fold her into his arms, she was gone. Vampire speeding into the forest and out of Eric's sight and senses. Eric sighed, a deep pain in his chest as he turned back to the body. _I have to get rid of you._ He thought, going back inside to tell Chow, one of his workers, to go and get rid of the body where no one could find it.

"I'm on it, boss." Chow rasped, heading out to dispose of the body.

Eric found his child, Pam, standing by his throne on the stage at the front of the dance floor, "Pam, I have to go find, Luna. Watch the club for me." he told her and left. Pam rolled her eyes at him, but listened to him.


	2. Blood and Love making

Luna dropped down beside the muddy little pond somewhere deep in the woods. Her bloody tears dripping furiously from her chin onto her shirt, jeans and the ground. She laid down in the mud, curled up into a tight ball, just crying. When Eric finally found her, he sighed. Dropping to his knees in the muck, he picked her up and rested her against his body.

"Luna." he whispered, wiping the blood off her face.

"I...I...I..." she sniffled.

"Shh, I know you didn't mean to kill him." he soothed her. "It happens, you know that."

"Not in 700 years, Eric." her voice broke. "I'm too old to lose control like that." Fresh tears starting.

Eric didn't know what to say to her, to either comfort or soothe her upset that pounded through him like it was his own. He kissed her wet cheeks, licking the blood off his lips between each one. Luna huffed turning her face away from him. Eric frown at her, deepened.

"I think I'm gunna go away for a bit, Eric." She whispered, sounding like she didn't trust her voice to go higher. "Alone." She added even quieter.

"No, Luna." Eric protested, making her look at him. "I can't let you do that."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I just can't." Eric said looking down from her eyes.

"I need too, Eric. I need to be with my own for a little while. I need to go back to the Coven." She told him, sitting back on her heels. "I need this for my sanity."

"But, we just started our life together." Eric sulked.

Luna smiled, "My dear Viking, is that a sulk I see on your gorgeous face?" she teased him. Eric's bottom lip stiffened stubbornly, making Luna laugh and kiss him.

"Take me with you." he proposed.

"I can't, Eric. You have to be a member of the Coven. Marriage doesn't count to them." Luna informed him, sadly.

"If I just came with you?" Eric asked all cocky.

"They'd kill you on sight whether I told them otherwise or not." Luna deadpanned.

Eric dropped his head defeated. Luna squeezed her eyes shut, letting her head drop back in frustration. "Eric, I'm the only hybrid in the world. If what happens tonight continues and I lose anymore control it could turn into a massacre. I can't let that happen, again. They'll take me back to the Coven against my will and force me into hibernation. That means I don't know when, if I ever, will see you again. If I go now before it gets worse, I can bypass all of that and come back to you on my own will." she explained to him. "Do you understand that? I can't afford another forced hibernation, now that we're together. I'll talk to Sirius and try to get him to pull strings that will allow you to come after I've gone. But don't bet on it. Sirius has ruled the Coven for nearly 6,000 years and he doesn't stray from the rules for his own self."

"I understand, Luna." Eric nodded, meeting her eyes.

Luna stood up, "I should leave now. It'll make it easier on the both of us if I do." Eric got to his feet and stopped her.

"No, not yet." He begged her softly. "One more hour." he wiggled an eyebrow at her. Luna rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Fine, I guess." she groaned, slumping her shoulders.

Eric laughed, throwing her over his shoulder and speeding off. Before Luna knew it, Eric was dropping her down on their bed at home and ripping her dirty and bloody clothing off. She giggled as he bit into her thigh, came up kissing her and trickling some of her blood into her mouth as they did. Luna let her fangs out, licking her blood off her own lips. Her blood dribbled from Eric's swollen lips on her neck, chest and stomach as he went back for more. She never understood why Eric feeding on her like this turned her on so bad, but it did like no one's business. When he did finally slip into her, she sighed with contentment and totally relaxed back into the soft mattress. Closing in on the end, they both bit into each others shoulders at the same time feeding as their bodies tensed and arched in the heat of the moment. They kissed endlessly, rolling onto their sides, spent. They laid there, their eyes closed, just enjoying the last few moments they had together before Luna got up, put on fresh clothes, kissed Eric good bye deeply and walked out, heading back to the Coven in the far reaches of the high up, uncharted mountains of Northern England.

Eric laid back on his bed, hearing the front door close, his arm covering his eyes as he felt the deep emptiness of Luna not being by him. It was the first time in the 3 years they've been together that they've been apart like this. Granted in the 65 years they've known each other they been apart more times than Eric like to count, but now was different. Now, she was his wife, his world, his everything and like that because of one dead guy, she was pulled away from him for the sake of not losing her for eternity. He rubbed his tired face, the sun was only a few short hours away, so he didn't see the point of returning to Fangtasia. But he couldn't sleep in the huge empty bed either. So, getting up, Eric went down to the basement and slept in his coffin. He laughed to himself as he shut the lid, remembering what Luna had said about coffins.

'_Just because Human mythology says we sleep in the damn things, doesn't mean we have too._' Luna hated coffins, but loved digging a hole in the dirt, laying in it and covering up back up with the dirt. It never made sense to Eric, but it made her happy and that's all he cared about.


	3. Return to the Coven

Luna walked down the dank all stone hallway to her chambers, the only light was the the torches lining the walls on both sides. An armored guard walked with Luna to her room by order of Sirius. Some of the members of the Coven were greatly upset by the nature of Luna's return. So, to more make sure no one tried to attack her and wind up dead themselves, Sirius ordered the guard to accompany her.

"She killed again, Sirius!" Coven Council member, Asher boomed, pounding his fist down onto his stone Council chair.

The Coven Council had assembled in the great round stone meeting room. Their Council chairs ringed around the room, with the high backed Master of the Coven chair sitting against the wall amidst the other chairs in the middle of them. They all lined up in the circle perfectly with each other. The Master of the Council, Sirius Blackwood's chair had a perfect view of all the members and the tall, broad and thick red oak and Steel doors that led into the room. The entire Coven was made of nothing but stone, carved from the mountain it was shadowed and protected by. The only things not made from the stone were the doors into the rooms inside the enormous stone castle. The only windows had thick and sealed tight stone shutters, closed in the day to block out the sun and opened in the night to allow the night and the moon in. Like in the hallway going to Luna's room, the only light inside were the torches set into the walls. A Vampires heaven and hell when they did wrong, the castle the Coven was in was Corvinus Castle. Home and fortress of the most powerful family in the supernatural world. Alexander Corvinus was the oldest living human in the world, the father of three children. The oldest are twins Marcus and William and daughter, none other than, was Luna. All just like their father in a supernatural way. Marcus was the world's first Vampire, William the first Lycan and Luna the world's first and only Hybrid, half Vampire and half Lycan. Alexander had disappeared from the map after the devastating change of his children. Marcus slept in his hibernation coffin in Castle Corvinus. William was imprisoned somewhere in the world, his location only known by Viktor and Luna was now back inside her Family's home to keep from having the fate that either of her brothers had.

Sirius rolled his head to the side, his neck tensing as Asher yelled. Asher had demanded a Council meeting after he caught wind of Luna's return and the reason behind it. Sirius could have cared less, she only kill one man and that was the first for her in centuries. He wasn't going to punish her for giving into her nature once in 700 years, mainly because Luna was a Corvinus and if he did punish her over that one man the other Elders would come down on him for unjustly punishing a family member of their entire existence and he didn't need that in the slightest.

"I want her punished!" Asher continued. "I knew it was wrong to allow her out of hibernation 100 years ago, she's only a monster without control."

"I will not punish her, Asher." Sirius finally chimed in, rubbing his temples. "It is her first kill in 700 years and when she realized what she'd done, she came straight here to be watched. That's a none punishable offense."

"But-"

"Oh, shut up, Asher." Council woman, Ella snapped at him. "Sirius is right. Luna has done nothing wrong. She is one of us, a creature that needs blood and I think her killing someone during feeding for the first time in 7 centuries is nothing to punish her over. How many people have you killed during feeding in that time, Asher? Or not feeding from them at all." she defended Luna.

"I agree with, Asher though." Council Nobleman, Jaxson came in from the chair near the door.

"You would!" Ella barked at him. "You've always been Asher's whipping dog."

"How do you think Asher gets all his money?" Luna said coming in the doors. She had changed into a elegantly long black flowing dress, a small train gliding behind her. The sleeves formed loosely to her slender arms to the wrist then flared out over her hands, hiding them. The material was light and soft like silk against her skin, but thick enough not to see through and to keep her warm. The male council members, even the ones that hated Luna, shifted and sat up in their seats as she passed by them.

Luna bowed to Sirius in the middle of the room on top of the Coven seal, before going and taking her seat directly to the left of him. She gave Sirius a small sweet smile, before properly folding her hands in her lap and surveying the rest of the Council members in the room. "Continue." she said, softly. "I'm very aware that you all were discussing my return and the basis behind it. So, please don't let me interrupt."

"You are not allowed in this Meeting, Luna." Braxton, the Coven weapons coordinator, growled.

"She's a council member and second in command Master of this Coven, Braxton." Sirius said calmly, but danger edged his voice.

Everyone in the room went dead silent and still, all eyes were on Sirius. The only sound was the crackling of the torches around them, the squeaks of the rats scurrying around the walls and the dripping water from the ceilings. Asher got up, tugging on his long coat in defiance, his nose high in the air as he stormed out. Braxton and Jaxson following him much the same way. Sirius sighed, dropping his face into his hand.

"Council adjourned." he mumbled.

The other Council members nodded and left, leaving just Luna and Sirius alone, still in their seats. Luna allowed Sirius to regain himself before speaking to him.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Sirius. I'm sorry." she told him.

"It's not your fault, Luna." Sirius said, looking up at the empty room. "They're old and set in their ways."

Luna nodded, "There is something we have to speak about though, Sirius. It can not wait."

"What is it then?"

"I wish to bring someone into the Coven. Not to be a member of the council or anything. For my personal reason." She beat around the bush.

"Who and why?" Sirius asked, looking at her.

"Eric Northman, a 1,000 year old Vampire and Sheriff of area 5. He's my...betrothed. It'll make me being here and staying controlled much easier. You know I wouldn't ask if that wasn't the case, but it is. I need him." Luna explained.

Sirius looked softly at the girl before him, the girl he'd known all her life, before and after her turn into a Hybrid. She was like a daughter to him, he loved Luna deeply. "You never told me you got married." he said, a bit hurt.

"I wasn't really planning on it. Eric and I just decided on it one night while at the King of Louisiana's house. Eric and I have known each other for 65 years, I knew his Maker Godric quite well too." Luna blushed.

"Very well, Luna. I will allow Eric to come. But no one else, understood? You being here has created issues, but with him here it will cause an uproar."

"I'd like to see Asher and his bitches try." Luna growled.

Sirius roared with laughed, "You haven't changed, Luna. You are the same girl." Luna chuckled. "I will send a trustee to bring Eric here. Until then why don't you go back to your chambers and rest." he suggest getting up.

"Actually, I was planning on roaming the grounds outside within the fortress walls. It's been 70 years since I've been here and I have a strange feeling of missing it." Luna frowned, following him out of the Council room.

"Very well." Sirius nodded, "Have a good rest of the night and I will see you in the morning." he said, disappearing down the hall to his chambers.


	4. The Messenger

Eric was sitting in his office in Fangtasia, when Pam came in and stood in front of his desk with her hands on her hips. Eric set the papers in his hand down on the desk and looked up at her, leaning back in his leather chair.

"Yeah, Pam?"

"There's a guy here to see you, says its important Vampire business." Pam rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let him in." Eric told her, rubbing his face. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a Vampire being pissed off because his human girlfriend threatened to drain him dry and sell his blood to her best friends. Not again anyway.

A teenaged looking boy walked into Eric's office and stopped a few feet from his desk, the kid looked exhausted, near dead on his feet. "Eric Northman?" the kid spoke. "Husband of Second Master of the Vampire Coven, Luna Northman."

"That be me, who are you?" Eric asked, bratty.

"I'm Arrow Tredway, messenger and trustee of Head Master of the Vampire Coven." Arrow bowed at the waist. "I've come to take you to the Coven."

Eric sat forward, leaning his elbows on his desk. "Take me to the Coven." he repeated the boy's last words.

"Yes, sir." Arrow nodded at him, nervously. "Ms...Mrs. Northman has requested of Master Blackwood to allow you to enter the Coven grounds. Master Blackwood has granted her request and sent me to accompany you there." he explained. A smile spread across Eric's face hearing the boy call Luna 'Mrs. Northman' and that he was allowed to go and be with her.

"Alright, I will have to go to my home and get some of my things." Eric said, standing up. Arrow gulped watching Eric stand and see how opposing he was.

"That's-That's alright, Sir." Arrow stuttered. Eric smiled wickedly at the boy, enjoying the fear he instilled in him.


	5. Wanning Moon

Luna sat upon her horse as the walls to the Coven's main gate opened and shouts of arrivals rang out over the walls, castle and surrounding areas inside the fortress. She smiled seeing Eric and Arrow pass under the archway of the gate and towards her, her smile brightened as Eric stopped and smiled at her. Getting off her horse, Luna ran into Eric's welcoming arms. Eric spun her around, kissing her deeply than sat her down again.

"I've missed you so much." Luna said, giddy with happiness.

"Well, I would have gotten here sooner, but a certain human slowed me down." Eric told her, eying Arrow out of the corner of his blue eyes. Arrow gulped and side stepped away from the Viking.

"Leave Arrow alone, Eric." Luna defended the poor boy. "It's not his fault he's not old enough to be turned yet. So, come on. I'll show you to our room." she told him. "Michael!" Luna called to one of the workers.

"Yes, Luna?" Michael asked, running up to her.

"Take Fire back to stables for me, Please." Luna told him, handing him the horse's reins.

"Yes, ma'am." Michael bowed, taking the reins and leading the horse away.

Eric followed her into the the castle and down the stone hallways, down a set of stairs, around a bend and through a set of stained red cedar doors. The room on the other side was stunning. Dark stone walls with weapons and old paintings on them, animal furs covered the floor, a huge roaring fireplace, a California king size canopy bed and a balcony that looked over the courtyard and out over the mountain and lands beyond it.

"What do you think?" Luna asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's medieval and elegant at all one time." Eric answered setting his bag on the large desk in one corner.

"Yeah. This is my room." Luna nodded, looking around it. "It's been my since I was 12. Hasn't changed much in over the years. Added a few painting the last time I was here and put away my swords when they weren't needed anymore. Whole invention of guns, you know." she smiled tightly, looking at the two crossed swords above the fireplace. Eric walked over to the fireplace and admired the swords there.

"These are yours?" he asked, pulling one off the wall and weighting it in his hand. The one he had in his hand was a traditional Scimitar sword and the other was a 2 and half foot Templar sword. Both of them impressed Eric, greatly.

"Yep." Luna nodded, watching Eric play with the Scimitar some. "Many people have died at the end of those two. Don't miss them in the slightest though." She laughed, as he put it back on the wall with the other.

"Why?" Eric asked, going out and standing on the balcony. Luna got up and stood next to him, they looked down to the courtyard and watched the workers run around doing needed tasks. "Being here makes me feel like I've been sucked back into time. It feels like it did when I was still human."

"Yeah, this place has that affect. It's the old Coven, the New Coven is a bit more modern, it's in Hungry. Then, you have the ever changing Vampire Authority in the States." Luna sighed, looking up at the waning gibbous moon. "The new moon is tomorrow night." she said more to herself.

"There's no hiding from me this time." Eric answered, more to himself in return.

"I hate letting you seen the monster I become." Luna said, resting her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his. In the near century they'd known each other, Eric had never seen her shift into her Hybrid form. At every full moon, when Luna couldn't control the shift, she ran away and wouldn't come back until it was over.

"You're my wife, Luna and I will love you as you are. Monster or not." he told her, kissing the top of her head. Luna sighed, sad for a moment. But then she popped up hyper.

"Come on." She said, pulling him off the balcony and out of the room.

Luna waved at a guard in a booth, who typed something on the keypad in front of him. A set of doors across from the booth pulled open and Luna pulled Eric into a room they open too. They were in a empty room with a single chair in it.

"What? You are going to give me a lap dance?" Eric teased, laughing.

"No, this is the room." Luna said, going over to a seal set in the floor.

Eric observed that there was three other ones in the room, besides the one that she was at. "The room for what?" he asked, walking over to her. Looking down at the ornate seal, he noticed the 'L' in the middle of it.

"My coffin." Luna said, squatting by it, turning the 'L' clockwise. Locks slid our of place, the seal itself slid back into its place hidden in the floor. A coffin came straight out, stopped then laid back parallel to the floor with the opening of it facing up. "This is where we go when we hibernate. We lay in these, the door on the coffin closes and locks and we go down back where it came out, the seal cover goes back in place and locks." she explained to him, then moved over to the seal next to hers. "This is my brother, Marcus." She moved to the next one, "This is Viktor." then the last one. "And this is Amelia." Eric moved over them, checking them out.

"You four are the Vampire Elders." he realized.

"Yes, Only one of us is allowed to be awake at a time. Some centuries ago, two of us were to be. But after we created the Vampire Authority and their Elders, there was only need for one of us."

"Then what do the Elders of the Authority do, if you four are the real Elders?" Eric frowned.

"They have to review cases and come to the awake Elder and present the case to us, we make the decision and they relay it to the people in the case." Luna answered, sitting in the chair.

"Like when the Authority interrogated me about the disappearance of Russell Edgeington."

Luna laughed, making it echo off the walls. "Yes, That was me. They keep us in tuned with cases like that in real time. It was me that told them to drop it in order to keep the sentencing for the crime from coming down on you." her laughing lightened to a cheerful scoff. "Much to Flanagan's upset. She's been trying to kill you for years."

"Why?" Eric growled.

"In honesty, I have not a clue." Luna said, twisting in the chair, throwing her legs over the arm. "I think some of it may have to do with the fact that you and I are incredibly close and that I'm an Elder. I can save your ass as many times as I want without issue and she can't say a thing about it. Well, she can't any more, anyway. Can she, Eric?" She smiled knowingly at her husband.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eric deadpanned.

"Ha!" Luna barked, dropping her head back. "I know you and Bill killed her, Eric." she admitted. "I smelled her blood all over you that night you came home. A smell of blood that only comes to be when a Vampire has been killed. I've been around long enough and killed enough Vampires to know that smell, you can't lie to me about it." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You going to punish me for it?" Eric hissed at her angrily

Luna sat up in the chair correctly, getting up she went over to her coffin and put it away. "I could, very much so, Eric." she told him going to the door, typing in the code and looked back at him as the doors opened. "But I haven't and I won't." she said, going out of the room and down the corridor. Eric stood in his place, the blood in his body pounding. He'd just realized how much of his life was owed to Luna.

Eric walked down the corridor, back to Luna's room. She had left him alone to find his way back to the room. The soles of his shoes made soft thuds against the stone as he went down the hall, but stopped and turned around to come face to face with Asher.

"Mr. Northman." Asher greeted him, flashing a fake smile.

"And who are you?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow at the fellow Vampire.

Asher stuck his hand out to Eric, "Asher Cromwell, I'm a council member here at the Coven." he introduced himself and he and Eric shook hands, tightly. Eric sighed impatient, annoying Asher. "I hear you're the one that married..._Luna_."

"Yes, I am." Eric replied crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Asher.

"Hmm," Asher huffed, dramatically. "Well, must have been for her position on the Coven and Council."

"No, I actually had no knowledge of Luna's authority in the Coven until a little bit ago." Eric rumbled. "Now, I have to go, Luna is waiting for me."

"I'm right here, Eric." Luna's calm and neutral voice came from behind him.

Eric turned and Asher looked around the Viking to Luna as she came up the corridor to them, a small smile on her face. She wrapped an arm around Eric's waist as she stopped beside him and they kissed, making Asher grimace. Luna looked to Asher, puckering her lips in thought as they stared at each other.

"Are you bothering my husband, Asher?" She asked him, authority was thick in her voice as she used her power over him.

"I was merely introducing myself to him, Elder." Asher was forced to submit to her, being incredibly lower than her on the totem pole.

Luna's eyebrows raised in annoyed disinterest, then she sighed. "Well, the sun isn't but a few moment away. You should be off to your chambers. Good Night, Asher." the tone in her voice was an unmistakeable command. Bowing to her and Eric, Asher turned and marched himself down the hall to his Chambers on the other side of the castle. Luna steered Eric back to their room and locked the chamber door when they were in.

"Please, don't talk to him." Luna begged, her voice loosing all authority and power.

"Why?" Eric asked, picking up the power she lost coming into the room.

"Because. He wants me back in my coffin for another 200 years. If not more. He has it out for me, Eric. He'd kill me if he could." Luna explained to her lover.

Eric cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, "I'll kill him first." he whispered, letting Luna wrap her arms around his waist and rest against him.

"I'm not sure I could cover that up." Luna joked. "Unless you did it in secret."

Eric chuckled, turning with her still against him. He walked them to their bed and laid down, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her neck. Luna's fangs ran out, as did Eric's. He laid on his back, Luna laid half on him, sinking her fangs into his chest just below his collarbone. Eric growled gripping her shoulders and biting his own tongue, drawing a solid stream of blood. Luna throw her head back, licking her bottom lip and letting blood drip from her mouth. She kissed Eric, dribbling blood into his mouth. They kissed hungrily, fangs clashing and blood smearing.

"The sun, Eric." Luna moaned against his lips and he reached up to pull off her bra. "And I have work I must do. We can make love later, there will be time. I promise." Eric licked at her bloody and kiss swollen lips, not wanting to let her go.

"Fine." he groaned.

Luna slide from him and over to the balcony doors. She closed the windows and the shutters, then pulled the thick black drapes over them, drowning them in near complete darkness with the fireplace still roaring. "I'll leave the fire place going." she told him as he covered himself up. "It gets cold in here, even for a Vampire."

Eric nodded, letting the pull of the sun take over him. Luna stood at the foot of the bed, watching him fall asleep, sending love and devotion to him through their bond as she did. When Eric was finally out, she left the chamber, locking the door behind her in case anyone tried to harm Eric to get at her and she proceeded down the long hallways to the throne room to start the work load that had been piling up on her here at the Coven. She could only have so much of it sent to her in Louisiana, the rest were top secret and could only be dealt with, within the walls of the Coven. Rubbing her face already tired from the work she hadn't even started yet, Luna entered the throne room where her trusted broad members and Sirius sat waiting for her.

"Good day, Luna." Sirius greeted her.

"Good day, Sirius." she bowed her head politely to him. "Everyone." she addressed the rest of the room. "What's on the topic today?"

"The Lycan Coven has been trying to make contact with us. They wish to make some sort of alliance with us so they may possibly come out to the world such as we have." one of the board members, a highly trusted human and nobleman, Erin Woods explained, handing a file to Luna to flip through. She nodded skimming over the report and letteres from the Lycan Coven addressed to their Coven.

"Why would those beasts want to ally with us? Their filthy!" Jaxson, who was also in this board, complained.

Luna looked up at him, her eyes shining yellow as she growled at him, her Lycan side coming out in offense. "Watch your tongue, Jaxson." she hissed. "I am part of those 'filthy' animals and my brother is full one. Unless you want to thrown out into the sun on your ass, you will mind your speech." Her eyes returned to normal and she continued to skim through the report in her hands.

"Continue, Erin." Sirius waved his hand at the human and taking the report Luna held out to him.

"My guess is that they want our allegiance to this in case the humans rebel against them like they are us..."

"The Fellowship of the sun and such." Luna interrupted rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Erin nodded. "That's what I would assume."

"Ballsy of them really." Cole, the General of the Vampire defense, scoffed rolling a coin between his thumb and index fingers. "After we enslaved them like we did in Viktor's rein as awake Elder in the 1500's."

"Yes, but they maybe seeking this now that Luna is the awoken Elder because she is half Lycan. They, like us, have no choice but to recognize her as one of theirs because she is not matter what." Sirius explained.

"Yes, but I only have rein for another 35 more years, then Viktor is to be awoken." Luna countered. "And no doubt he will veto the treaty I made with them and possibly try to enslave them again and that's all we need with the Humans already on the edge of war with us. We don't need a war with Lycans and Humans together."

"True." Sirius nodded, biting his thumb.

"But you won't be put to sleep, though." Erin added. "You are the non sleeping Elder with another Elder at rein..."

"That's only because I'm a hybrid and the other Elders have agreed that I'm more use awake in case of a dire need. But I have no authority over Viktor or any other Elder that is wake. Outside of my rein, I'm just an Elder and a Hybrid. Not ruler."

The members went quiet, stumped on coming up with a solution over the Lycan's wanting to form an alliance with them for whatever reason they want it. Luna rested the backs of her forearms of the tops of the arms of her throne and leaned forward some, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. A sharp and dull thump vibrated through her skull from just behind her ear. She tried to calm it before it seeped through her and Eric's bond and disturbed him in his slumber.

"We could possibly make a time stamped treaty with them." She thought aloud, not bringing her eyes up from her lap. "Make it end before Viktor awakes."

"That piss Viktor off to no end." Erin frowned.

"Yes, well a lot of things that have happened in my last 65 years of rein will piss him off, what's one more thing." Luna stated, slightly annoyed. Sirius rested his hand on her arm seeing her discomfort.

"You've lost your mind." Jaxson hissed.

A growl rumbled out of Luna, her silver eyes going bright yellow, then a dark brown. Her nails dug into the hardwood of her seat, deep scratches etched in it as her hands closed into fists. Her fangs elongating fully and her lateral incisor pointing and came down a third of the length of her fangs. Sirius gripped her upper arm, in effort to restrain her from attacking Jaxson. Several of the board members sat as far back in their seats as possible as Luna raged. Jaxson was frozen in utter fear of the girl, her Lycan side coming out in almost complete force, all she had to do was shift into the body of a Lycan.

"Luna, he's not worth it." Sirius whispered.

"Yeah," Luna growled sinisterly. "I know. I just wanted to see his frightened face." she laughed going back to normal, her fangs retracting and eyes going back to their silvery color as she sat back in her chair, legs crossed at the knees. "Contact the ruler of the Lycan Coven and invite him here to talk over the lines of the treaty."

"Yes, my lady." Cole bowed his head as the others in the room eased themselves.


	6. Bite the hand that feeds

The full moon was high in the black and dark purple sky. The stars stood out excellently against the sky and gray clouds, the air was lightly foggy and crisp with pre-snow. Eric and Luna trekked 5 miles about the Castle Corvinus, deep in the thick forest on a well worn path. It had only become totally dark a few hours ago, but Luna was already having intense problems controlling her urge to shift hour before that. They started just after noon as Luna was returning from a meeting over web cam with the Vampire Authority. The animalistic growls passed her lips harshly in closer and closer interval as night approached, her fangs continuously came out at irritating moments and she would being to shift at others. Finally she got the chance to go away from the castle and deep into the woods where she couldn't disturb or harm anyone and they couldn't do the same to her.

Luna stopped as the path forked into different directions, her shoulders slumped as she panted. Exhausted from fighting the shift all day and the trek up to where they were now. Eric stood a few feet behind her, his hands shoved into his pockets and sensing her discomfort and struggle. Luna slipped off her jacket revealing a short sleeve, form fitting V neck shirt beneath. Eric took her jacket from her and draped it over his arm, watching Luna pull off her shoes as well and kick them over to him, bones in her dainty body crackling and snapping making Luna groan and whine in agony. Pain shot through Eric's skull as he felt it, like he always did since they bonded to each other 3 years ago. It made him realize why she never bonded with anyone before him. She was doubled over in pain, throwing her head back and howling at the moon in a howl that would raise the little hairs on the back of any hardened Lycan or Werewolf. Eric went to comfort her. but her head snapped to him, her two sets of fangs bared at him, growling and her eyes pure black. Her ribs cracked and snapped outward, muscles tightened and became more defined through her body, her nails becoming sharper then before and her skin an interesting silvery gray-ish color. Eric took a step back in surprise, eyes a bit wide. Luna growled low and panted for a few seconds before seeming to calm.

"You see?" she hissed. "This is what I am."

Eric blinked a couple times, "I..."

"Wasn't expecting it. Yes, I see that, it's nothing new to me."

"This is what the only Hybrid looks like." Eric was impressed now, daring to come closer to her.

"No!" Luna barked backing up, Eric stopped. "There's blood in you, Eric. It's hard enough standing here and smelling it. You need to leave now, I have to run this out alone. Maybe one day I'll let you stay with me longer. But for now, for your safety I have to ask you to leave in utter demand."

"I don't want to." Eric told her, standing his ground.

Luna shot forward, grabbing Eric by the throat and pinning him to the rocky forest floor with great ease. The muscles in her arms, shoulders and back twitched as she fought herself to keep from ripping Eric apart and feeding on his remains. A low and animal growl slowly rumbles passed her vocals as her face inched closer to Eric's. Eric tried to push her off, but it didn't even seem to register in her body no matter how hard he pushed with all his strength. Luna laughed, smiling down at him.

"I'm much, _much_ too strong for you, Eric in this form. No amount of your energy will budge me."

Eric laid still under her, staring tenderly into her pitch black eyes. He stared at the animal that had once been his sweet, shy and withdrawn wife. But now she was what she'd been telling him she was, an animal, pure one hundred percent Monster. The pressure on Eric's throat let up and Luna's eyes returned to normal, everything else stayed the same. Her eyes panned around, a million miles way and her face full of confusion. Pushing off of Eric and flying back, Luna landed perfectly on her feet a few yards away from Eric, they locked eyes momentarily and then Luna was gone. Eric sighed, picking Luna's jacket back up from where he dropped it when she jumped him. He brought it to his nose and took a deep breath of it in. It smelled just like her, something Eric expected nothing less of, the jacket was her favorite and she wore it all the time. It smelled like honeysuckle and lavender, her body spray and light Dove body wash, under all those smells was her natural scent. A scent that always sent Eric over the edge with the slightest memory of it. But this time Eric's normally sexual raging body stayed utterly calm as the scent filled his senses. A reaction that conflicted him because as much as his body stayed unchanged, his mind was reeling with need of Luna beneath him, head thrown back and fangs out as he made love to her. Rubbing his face and eyes, the Viking picked up her shoes a few feet away, then turned on the path and headed back down to the Castle to find some blood to fill his hunger.

"You!" Eric yelled to some worker as he entered the castles walls. The worker ran over to him, bowing to him.

"Yes?"

"Where can I feed here?" Eric asked, annoyed beyond belief.

"In the feeding hall," the worker answered. "I can show you, if you like."

Eric nodded, "That be fine."

The worker gave Eric a short nodded and lead him inside the castle to the feeding hall, deep within the fortress. Standing in the doorway of the hall after dismissing the worker, Eric surveyed the room, it was plush like the room for the prince of India's mistresses and filled with not only women, but men as well. They all stared at him. Some frightened, some visibly turned on and others impassive. Eric smiled at a frightened, but pretty red head to his left. Lifting his hand he motioned for her to come to him, she got up quickly and rushed to him, dropping to her knees before him.

"Do you wish to feed from me, master?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I do." Eric answered in an imposing voice.

The red head nodded and stood, "This way then." she told him, never meeting his hungry eyes. Eric couldn't blame her. He followed her through the sea of people, into a room at the back of the hall. It was windowless, torchlit and furnished like many of the other bedrooms. The door hadn't clicked shut before had grabbed the girl and sunk his fangs into her neck. He was pleased when she fought uselessly against him, he loved it when humans did that honestly, made the feed more fun.

When Eric was finished he allowed the girl to stumble forward, grabbing the bedpost for support, gasping for breath as she held her chest. He looked at her through half lidded eyes, sated for the most part. The girl looked back at him, watery green eyes.

"You're the husband of Elder Corvinus." she whispered.

"She's no longer a Corvinus, human." Eric rolled his eyes, sitting in one of the chairs. "She's my wife, a Northman."

The girl chuckled, "She'll always be a Corvinus, you silly Vampire and in these walls she'll be called as such." Eric rolled his eyes again, licking the blood from his lips. "You know what she is?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I know she's a hybrid."

"She's an animal." she spat. "She deserves to be caged like her brother William."

Eric pinned the girl to the bed by the throat, his fangs bared to her. "You are the animal. You know nothing of Luna but what the slime in this race tells you off."

"I know who Luna is. I've seen her shift, I've seen her fight. Animal."

Having enough Eric relieved the girl of her life, then left her dead body on the bed and returned to his and Luna's room. He stood on the balcony, staring up at the full moon, cursing it. Eric looked to the heavily wooded hills to the east of him as a powerful and compelling howl pierced the cool night air. The feeling of utter rage, pure animal emotions and a satisfying wave swept over Eric as he felt Luna through his bond. It was her that howled, not doubt at the moon for her hate of it and the kill she like just made on some unexpected animal. He sighed hearing her howl again and seeing some of the workers below flinch as it sounded.

"She is an animal." he whispered, going back inside, closing and shading the window as the sun was just an hour away.


	7. Hunting the Hunter

The moon came over the trees and above Corvinus Castle. Windows and doors to the Castle opened and Vampires bustled about inside and out of it, doing what they needed to do for the new night. Eric rose, sitting up in bed and looking to the side of the bed Luna should have been laying in by now, but she wasn't there, he frowned. Groaning as a knock rapped at the door of the chamber, Eric through on a bathrobe and pulled open the door to see a Vampire he didn't know standing there.

"Mr. Northman?" he asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Eric asked.

"I'm Koda, Sirius's Vampire underling. I'm here to get you for Sirius, I can wait for you to get ready and I will take you down to him in the courtyard." Koda explained.

"For what?" Eric snapped.

"You can asked Sirius that when you see him, Sir." Koda answered.

Growling, Eric slammed the door in Koda's face, stripping off the robe and grabbing a fresh pair of clothing. Grumbling the whole time he got dressed and followed Koda outside to the courtyard where Sirius was waiting for him with two others.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman." Sirius smiled, shaking Eric's hand. "This is my Child, Tanner and his underling Logan." he introduced the other two.

"Pleased." Tanner smiled, nodding his head at Eric.

"Same." Logan shook Eric's hand.

"What are we doing here?" Eric asked looking back to Sirius.

"To get your wife, of course." Sirius beamed. "Luna, blacks out after a full moon and it takes her sometime to return to the conscience world. But being that she's here in the Coven we can speed that up and humans are increasing to roam around our woods, I don't want her to be out there alone and vulnerable to them."

Eric's body went on edge, he had no idea that Luna lost conscience after loosing control on a full moon, if he had he would have had his human underlings going after her in the wake of it. Sirius frowned at Eric, reading his body language.

"You did not know this?" he asked.

"No. Luna is very secretive about her runs with a full moon." Eric replied. "Last night was the first time she ever let me go out with her for a little bit and even then she almost ripped my head off."

Sirius nodded, "She's finally learning to control it. There would be a time she would have done just that." The group became uneasy. "Well, off we go."

The sun had just started to shine through the trees as Luna finished up on her last meal, a rather large elk. She looked up from the neck of the fallen animal and into the bright rays, starting to groan and whine and her body started to ache and creak back into human form. Though shifting back into original form never hurt as badly as shifting into Hybrid form, it was still agonizing as hell and took her days for recover from. Luna threw her hand back to the sky and whined low in her throat as bones snapped and creaked back. She stumbled back from the elk, scraping her back on the back of a tree and falling back, then crawling on her hands and knees whining and moaning with pain. She dropped to her side and curled into a ball as tears slipped from her eyes and her head throbbed. Creaking branched and leaves caught her attentions, opening her eyes she saw a human hunter pointing a gun at her.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Get away from me." Luna half growled, half moaned.

"I said, what are you, devil?" he barked, loading the gun to fire.

"I am the devil, so leave before I kill you." she howled, rolling onto her back.

The hunter stood over her, gun pointed at her chest. "You're a fanger?" he said, seeing her fangs. A smile crept over his face.

"How am I a Vampire in the morning sun without dying, stupid?" she groaned.

The man frowned, realizing she was right. He lowered his gun some, just enough for Luna to sit up quickly and send him flying backwards. But as he went back, the gun went off and struck Luna in the chest, she howled and screamed in agony as the bullet ripped through her skin and muscle, shattering her sternum and tearing through the organs in her chest. Blood flooded out of the bullet hole in her chest as Luna pressed her hands over it. She panted, lifting her head an looking at the damage.

"What a time to be shot in the middle of a change, where I don't heal right." she panted dropping her head back. She turned her head and looked at the guy, but he wasn't there anymore. Figuring he ran off, Luna tried to get up, but failed. She was looking to much blood to have any energy, she also knew Eric would have felt her injury...hopefully. But it was morning, he'd have to find a human to come find her and that take hours. But she also knew that he may have felt it and wrote it off a something to do with her shift. So, Luna laid back still holding her hands over the wound. Her shift back into human form was complete, but the damage was done, there was nothing her advanced healing could do, she needed blood, but that would take to much energy and cause her to loose more blood if her moved. She just laid there and waited.

"She's definitely been this way." Tanner said, kneeling by the cold carcass of a deer.

"The blood trail leads this way." Koda added.

"I don't understand why I can't find her through our bond." Eric said to Sirius, extremely annoyed.

"It's hard to find another Vampire that's unconscious at times. But we will find her none the less, Eric." Sirius assured him.

"Here!" Logan's voice yelled from out of view.

The Vampires shot to where he was kneeling beside Luna's body. She laid in a pool of blood, her hands still laying limply over the wound. Eric dropped beside Logan, gripping Luna's shoulders in his hands and squeezing them gently.

"Luna." he whispered

"She's been shot in the chest." Tanner observed, moving her hands from her chest.

"Why didn't she heal?" Eric demanded, looking up at Sirius.

"Between her shift of this form and Hybrid form, she's a normal human. If she was shot in that stage, she wouldn't have healed and she wouldn't have after she finished shifting because the damage could have been too much."

Panicked, Eric bite into his wrist and pressed it to her lips in hopes it would bring her back to him. "It's not working."

"It won't." Tanner said. "We need to get her back to the Coven and in her coffin. That's the only place for her to revive."

Eric picked Luna's limp and lifeless body up into his arms ans stood, he looked at the others who nodded and he took off, back to the Castle. The others stayed hot on his trail as they zoomed out of the woods, through the courtyard and halls to the Elder's Chambers. He waited for Sirius to bring up her coffin, talking to her soothingly and pressing kisses to her forehead as he did. When the coffin was out, Eric carefully laid her inside of it. He watched Sirius bite into his wrist and drip blood into Luna's mouth, then hit a secret button on the side of the coffin to close the lid to it. The lid clicked secure and the coffin disappeared into the floor.

"What makes your blood different from mine?" Eric growled jealous.

"I'm older." Sirius answered, ignoring Eric's jealousy. "And my blood was meant to revive Elders."

Eric looked at the seal that covered Luna's coffin and frowned, "How long will this take?" he asked not looking up.

"A day or so." Sirius replied ushering the Viking out of the room. "We will know when she's awake. We all will." he said as the Elder's Chambers doors closed and locked tight.


	8. Open Skars

A day and half later loud bangs and thundering echoed through the castle startling everyone, even the Vampires. It got louder and louder, then screams and yells started along with them. The ground seemed to shake and the air appeared to vibrate with it. It continued until the next night as Sirius, Tanner, Logan, Eric and someone else went back to the Chamber door of the Elders, where the noises were the loudest of all.

"She's so scared." Eric said, more to himself.

"Rightful so." Sirius replied to him, waving for the guard to open the door. "Stay here, Eric. We will retrieve you when we're finished." he said stepping into the room with the others and leaving Eric behind as the doors shut.

Eric stood at the doors, his fist clenched in anger. Luna was still scared, more terrified. But now it was over shadowed by pure anger and a sudden burst of rage that slammed into the Chamber doors, knocking loose rocks and dust from around them. Eric took a step back as the doors were hit again, bulging them and knocking more things loose. The guard at the station got up from his post, drawing his weapon. There were more crashes in the room, followed by screams of pleas and then..._silence_.

"You won't need that weapon." Eric said, putting his hand on the guard's hand and lowering his arm.

The doors groaned open and Tanner motioned for Eric to enter the room with him. Letting the guard go, Eric followed him inside and panned the room for his wife. He found her hunched over by the Elder's throne, the body of the other person that had come with them gripped in Luna's hands as she fed hungrily from their neck. He stood and watched her feed, her emotions and feels evened out. Much to Eric's satisfaction, she was no longer afraid. She was pissed off and menacingly hungry mixed with relief and calm. He stepped closer to her, but Sirius caught him by the wrist.

"Let her finish." he whispered.

"I thought she wasn't allowed to kill." Eric said, raising an angry eyebrow as he stepped back.

"It's not a kill." Sirius paused, "Well, technically it is. But he is a willing donor and she's doing it within the walls of the Coven, it makes it fair." he explained, as Luna through her head back, licking her bloody lips. She looked over at them, her eyes bright from the fresh blood. She pushed the limp body away from her and stood, eying the four other Vampires in the room.

"You all can bite me." She said, heading to the door. "Putting me in that thing."

"You were hurt, Luna." Eric tried to explain to her.

"I know well enough what was wrong with me." Luna snapped as the doors groaned open. "I was awake when that hunter shot me. Trust me, I know the lines of my wounds." she stormed out of the chamber and into the vast Castle beyond.

"Luna." Eric called after her.

"She'll be fine, Eric." Sirius assured him. "Let her feed some more and gather her thoughts and try again." he offered him a small smile, then went out with Tanner and Logan.

"This never would have happened if she didn't come to this place." Eric said to himself walking back down the hall, away from the Chambers. He tailed Luna to the feeding chamber, where he had his feed in. He found her pinning some guy to the stone floor of the chamber, feeding off of him as she stared off into the middle distance of the room. He knelt down and stroked her back and played with her hair. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Luna let go of the lifeless man and went to the door, calling in another person and as the door shut, she grabbed them, pinning their arm behind their back and their body against the wall. Her Fangs hovered inches from their neck, throbbing with hunger. She huffed and let them go, walking back until she dropped down on the bed in the room.

"Get out." She barked, softly at the human, who needed no farther instruction as they rushed out. "I didn't kill him." she said, looking down at her hands.

"Didn't kill who?" Eric frowned down at her.

"The hunter that shot me." Luna clarified. "He found me in the middle of my shift back. But he didn't mean to shoot when he did. The gun went off when I pushed him away." Luna shook her head, frowning to herself. "He didn't smell right though."

Eric sat down next to her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Most humans smell odd from all the medicines and diets they're on. But he smelt clean, like how the air smells after a good spring rain. But I didn't smell anything that showed what it was that made his blood smell clean like that." Luna told him.

"You think he has an outside source?" Eric asked, concerned.

"Only outside source it could be and be undetected like that is V." Luna said, looking up at him. "He didn't have characteristics of a V user though. Well, has far as I pushed him, he shouldn't have gotten up and gotten away like he did."

"You mean he wasn't harmed when you pushed him?" Eric frowned harder at her.

"No." Luna answered, shaking her head and playing with Eric's hands. "I didn't even hear him act surprised, call out in pain of any sort or land on the ground. I didn't even know he was gone until I looked over for him." she explained, her voice and face far off as she spoke.

Eric nodded, running his hand up her back and rubbing her neck. He leaned over and kissed her, frowning at her. Luna looked at him, frowning confused as he sniffed around her. Frowning more, she smelt herself and sighed. She smelled dirty from running and laying the forest, being in contact with a human and several animals, as well as the strong smell that she gave off as a Hybrid. She didn't understand why she had that smell as a Hybrid. It didn't seem to help her in any way that she was aware of and Eric completely hated the smell. She was muddy too, with smudges of dirt all other her skin and clothing and blood was caked all over her hands, torso, face, feet and neck. She was actually caked in blood head to toe, her own and of the animals she fed off of. Standing up, Luna made her way out of the feeding chamber and back to her room, Eric following close behind her..

"What happened to you?" Jaxson asked, grimacing and wrinkling his nose, catching a whiff of her.

"The same thing that will happen to you, if you don't get lost." Eric barked.

"You look here, Viking. You are not thee..." Luna pinned Jaxson to the stone wall, baring her fangs at him.

"He speaks on my behave, Jaxson." she hissed, low. "and I am _the_ Authority."

Jaxson wet his lips, thickly as he blinked multiple times at her. "My apology, Elder." Luna grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him out to Eric.

"The apology goes to him, Mr. Klein." she told him, giving his neck a good squeeze for effect.

"My apologies, Mr. Northman." Jaxson groaned. "Please, forgive me for my insolence."

"I believe I will be able to just for this once." Eric nodded, tightly. "Just don't let it happen again, hm?" he added, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, Mr. Northman." Jaxson agreed, rubbing his neck as Luna let him go. "I won't ever step out of place again with you, sir. No worries to it." he nodded furiously.

"Get lost, Jaxson." Luna said. "I'm sure Asher will want you," she raised an eyebrow looking the human over. "for something." Jaxson nodded more, bowing to her and Eric then scurrying off. "Sometimes I wonder why it is we keep him around." Luna said started back down the hall to their bedroom. "He's not all that rich to start with."

"Maybe it's like you said, Luna." Eric said, picking up her dirty clothes as she pulled them off and dropped them on the floor, leaving a trail from the bedroom door to the bathroom. "Asher wants him for something." he laughed as he heard Luna making puking sounds in the bathroom over the running water of the shower.

Luna stepped into the shower, moaning as the hot water rained down on her sore and beaten body. A cold hand rested on her boiling hot and red flushed skin, making her hiss. Eric smiled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Luna dropped her head forward into the spray, as Eric grabbed a wash cloth and rubbed a bar of soap into it, then rubbing the soapy wash cloth over her shoulders. Luna relaxed instantly as Eric cleaned all the grime, blood and smell off her, replacing it with fresh clean skin and the light fragrance of milk and lavender. She turned her back to the spray, rinsing the soap off and allowing Eric to clean the front of her.

"Will that scar heal?" Eric asked, gently rubbing the wash cloth in circles over the scar the bullet left. Luna shrugged, pushing his hand down to her stomach.

"Not until the bullet is removed." she told him, squirming a bit as he was moved the cloth over a ticklish spot.

"You mean, the bullet didn't push out?" Eric exclaimed dropping the wash cloth to the shower floor.

"No, Eric." Luna shook her head, frowning. "My body couldn't push it out in the state I was in. Didn't Sirius tell you that?"

"He told me why you didn't heal from the incident, but he didn't tell me that the bullet wouldn't come out. I naturally thought that him giving you blood would do all that." Eric told her, looking horrified.

"Oh, Eric." Luna sighed heavily, resting her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry for not telling you all this. I just didn't want to burden you with it."

"Like not telling me you black out after every shift." he snapped.

"Only the ones on full moons." she corrected him.

"Or that you don't heal like you fucking should between shift because you're mortal in those stages. Or after everything we've been through in 65 years, the other night was the first time I got to see you as a hybrid, instead of having to feel it." he barked. "You think after 3 long years of feeling you shift into one, the emotions you have during it and pains of going back, like it was me that was doing it, you'd allow me to know more. But you leave me in the dark, like some stranger..."

"Eric..." Luna tried, hurt over coming her.

"No, Luna!" Eric roared. "I am your husband, your bonded, your lover, your mate and this is how you treat me. As if I am lower than one of your underlings. We are equals in this."

"Only in love and blood, Eric." Luna shook her head, near tears. "But I am still your elder. I am still your Authority, you're senior. That does not make us equal."

"Is that what you think?" Eric snapped. "Is that what you believe?" he demanded.

"It is what I think, I know and believe. You know it as well." Luna said in a quiet voice.

"I know that I love you and that no matter what you are my equal in everything."

Luna scoffed, looking away from him.

"You are!" Eric yelled. "I gave you part in owning Fangtasia. I gave you part in my money, in my homes, my cars, in my family's estate in Öland. But importantly I gave you myself. Something I only ever did with Godric."

"And Pam." Luna reminded him, snotty.

"I released Pam decades ago." Eric seethed.

Sighing and strengthening herself, Luna turned off the water that was now cold as ice and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. "Then take it back." she said coldly. "If you can't deal with me as I am. As an Elder in the Vampire govern, as your senior and as a Hybrid. Which you've seemingly never been able to, to start with." she looked at Eric, stone faced and with expressionless eyes, "Then take it all back. Your money, your business, your homes, cars, your family's farm and yourself back. I never needed them to start with and I certainly didn't need you." Her words hit Eric in the chest like he was being staked in the heart.

"You don't mean that." he whispered softly, his anger all forgotten. "You don't mean that, Luna."

"Don't I, Eric?" she asked. "You were entirely right. I don't see you as an equal outside our marriage like you do and that clearly has been the issue for us for sometime now." Eric stepped towards her, gripping her by the shoulders.

"I just want you to let me in." Eric told her, gripping her arms a bit more as she tried to pull away from him. "I don't care that you're an elder or what Authority it is you have. I just want you to let me in, that's all. Not having you hiding from me, because you're afraid of what I may think or do because of what you turn into." He ran his fingers through her wet hair. "No matter what you turn into, look like, act as or become, I love you and only you. I don't give a fuck about anything else other than that."

"You promise?" Luna whimpered.

"I promise." Eric nodded. "Like I told you when we got married, you will always be my wife and there's nothing that will change that. I'm not letting you go even if you beg, plead or howl for me to let you go. It'll only make me hold you tighter." he vowed. Luna blushed and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I'm sorry for being such a cranky jerk." she said against his neck.

Eric smiled, laughing softly. "It's alright. You've had a hard last few days."

"I'm tellin' you." Luna laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Both of them laughed their way to bed, where they made sweet love together and took a long deserving nap.


End file.
